Thinking of You
by Littlebug21
Summary: 'I love Sho, right? I chose Sho over him.If I know that, then why am I on a plane to America now' Kyoko has second thoughts about her choice and goes to see Ren. Thinking of You by Katy Perry. I do not own Skip Beat but please R&R.
1. Thinking of You

Just had this as a thought and decided to act on it. I really like Katy Perry's songs, especially Ur So Gay, but I have only this and I Kissed a Girl on my iPod. Well please enjoy.

Thinking of You

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

I love Sho, right? I chose Sho over him. Sho has always been my Prince ever since we were children. He may have been stupid before but we're over that now. It's been months since we made up. If I know that, then why am I on a plane to America now?

I'm Kyoko Mogami and I'm Japan's number one Actress. I have been for some time and I have a boyfriend now, too. His name is Sho Fuwa and he's Japan's number one Singer. Well, he was my boyfriend until I broke up with him over the phone just now. I don't understand what I'm doing right now. I made my choice a long time ago, right? We made our choice, right Ren? 

_You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know  
_

We agreed we couldn't work and that was that. I went with Sho and you went off to America.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

When I'm with Sho we have fun, we laugh, we go out, we do what a normal couple does. We're happy. But if I'm happy with Sho then why do I think about you, Ren, why do I compare Sho to you. You are nothing alike and I don't act the same around both of you. Sho makes me feel happy. But you make me feel… what? What do I feel when I'm around you?

_Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

Your eyes are different too. Not like most Japanese men's, not like Sho's. They're brown at first, but if I look deep enough I see blue through them. I asked if you wore contacts but you said no and that was that. Were you lying to me then?

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter_

The many times we touched it felt like something flowed into me. It wasn't a fiery hot touch but a warm sensation, better than eating udon in the middle of a cold street. When Sho touches me I feel… nothing, not even an ember compared to you.

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

You are mean to me at times. You tease me through the most inappropriate of situations. And you always act like a god around me. That was what I would initially think but when I look back now I see the times when you unconsciously give me hints to your true feelings. You never acted perfect around me, you acted like your true self only when we were alone. I was the only person you were comfortable with.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

The few times Sho ever tried anything with me I quickly made up an excuse. Why? There is nothing wrong in taking our relation to the next level. The kisses I share with Sho I always compare them to our only one. And when Sho and I are heading in THAT direction I just feel weird. I have that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into  
_

The plane just landed, am I really ready to do this? I had the President, who was surprisingly willing, look up where you are living, Yashiro-san brought me the earliest plane ticket I could get while working for another client as he screamed good luck like a fan girl, Maria had me driven to the airport and personally saw me onto the plane. Moko even made me promise to get what I needed done or else she wouldn't speak to me again.

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!_

Yes, I am ready. It took me some time but I need to do this now. Ren please don't be too mad with me to not let me speak my piece first. I promise to never bug you again if you say no. I wipe a stray tear as I got into a taxi and gave him the address. California is a lot like Japan except not many Japanese people are overly tanned or wearing so little clothing in the streets.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

Sho understands. He even said that it felt like he was kissing his sister at times. I think Pochi and him will have a better chance than we did. The taxi stopped now. I walk out after paying and see a really big Mansion! You seem to be doing well Ren, but aren't you lonely in such a big place all by yourself. I walk up to the door and ring the door bell. The butler lets me in after saying I was sent from LME, the President was right when he told me to.

_Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay…_

Well should I continue or should I leave you guys to wonder about this? Let me know or not and please have a nice day/evening. Thanks for reading!


	2. Speaking to You

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait but it's been just a few days after JROTC Camp and my feet are sore, but aside from that I had a fun time. This is the final chapter to Think of You and I hope you enjoy the sweet ending. There is no song to this so go ahead and play Katy Perry's songs if you want.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Speaking to You

The butler leaves after he tells me you are in the room on the right. I walk down the hall and start to hear voices. Just before I go to wait in the hall I hear something that stops me in my tracks.

"… back to Japan?" A feminine voice asked. If it wasn't for the responding voice I might have gone to wait in the hall by now.

"I don't know, maybe next month I guess." Said a familiar masculine voice. I know I should have waited but it's been so long since I've seen you, I rush into the room and I don't hear what the other person was asking as I see your back.

The woman with Ren is so beautiful. She has long wavy blonde hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and an angelic face. She could be a fairy. Maybe even a fairy princess but most definitely his girlfriend. She notices me and tells him he has a visitor. I feared the worse as he turned to face me.

Should I have come here? Would my feelings matter now that you have a girlfriend? Should I run now? …No, no matter what I have to tell the truth, at least to be on speaking terms again. I stay where I am and we see each other for the first time in who knows how many months.

You look so shocked. Did you never want to see me again? Well I have, I have for so long, ever since the second you walked away from me with your head bowed. I'm surprised that your girlfriend is the first to talk.

"Um, should I give you some time alone Ku-Ren?" Your girlfriend stubbles over her words. Why does she look so happy to see another girl visiting her boyfriend's home? When I look to you, you seem me of a mixture of relief and surprise than angry. Have you told her about us, Ren?

"Yes, please mom," MOM! She's your mother? She looks young enough to be twenty five tops. "I think it's better if this happens now rather than in Japan." Are you going to yell at me? Are you going to say you don't love me anymore? Just because she's your mother doesn't mean you don't have a girlfriend… somewhere. I'm so immersed in my thoughts of what your girlfriend may look like, I don't relies that your mother left the room and you're so close already.

"Hello K-Kyoko, umm, what are you doing h-here – in America?" The few times you actually seem human is when you're rarely flustered or nervous. It's really cute, even now.

"Uh good day Tsu-," I stop midway after your glare at the formality. In a way it's relieving that you'll still let use your first name. "Ren. I had to… I need to… what I'm saying is…" What is wrong with me? I had everything planned and how I would say things. Why can't I talk now?

"Things ended pretty badly didn't they, Kyoko?" Ren looks at me sadly, oh how I want hug you right now. But all I can do is look ashamed and nod.

After all, it wasn't like I knew Sho planned to kiss me just as you came walking down the hall. You told me how you felt about me the evening before at your apartment and said I could think about it before dropping me off at Darumaya. I was so embarrassed to be caught in such a situation I couldn't say anything… I haven't said anything because of that same embarrassment and fear. The next thing I knew I heard you say we couldn't work out any way and left.

"How are you and Fuwa doing?" I look up to see you trying to hide your pain and all I can do is smile. "I'm doing fine actually, I still get a lot of job offers and I've done some modeling." I pause and take a deep breath. "But I think Sho and Pochi dating will help boost their careers." I swear you might have gotten whiplash from looking up so fast.

"Oh that's sad." Well don't sound too heartbroken. "When did you guys end?"

"This morning actually, I broke up with Sho and recommended Pochi to be with him instead." I'm so nervous right now. Please give me some sign that says I can move.

"So you broke up with Fuwa in hopes of being with me." Why are you angry? "No." is all I can say to the Demon Lord. "Then how do I know that you really love me? How do I know you won't even have the courtesy of saying no to me first before kissing another man?"

I'm too afraid to respond. How can I explain to you that it was all a miss understanding not corrected sooner because of my fears? How can I tell you that I love you? Just when you're about to leave the room I find me reason.

"Please don't leave me again Corn." I look at you as you pause with your back facing me. "I've thought about nothing but you ever since you left for here. When you first went away nothing was right for a while. The colors dulled, the food was flavorless, and I cried for the sole reason that you weren't with me anymore. But I told myself you were the fairy prince and needed to go home so I eventually got over you… it's not happening this time Corn."

You still don't face me and I take it as a sign to continue. "The day Sho kissed me – again – was the day that I wanted to reconcile with him. I was giving up my admission of getting my revenge on him to be with you. When Sho kissed me, I swear, I didn't know what was happening and I was too afraid and embarrassed to say anything until it was too late." Tears are falling uncontrollably from me eyes and you still won't face me.

"You know I've made many mistakes and that I do regret some things but my biggest mistake was being too afraid." I don't think I can speak evenly anymore.

"And what are you afraid of? Me?" You let no emotion show in your voice.

"I was afraid of real and true love." I look down defeated. "My biggest mistake was being afraid of actually being loved by someone as good as you. And I'll regret it until my dying day for not speaking up."

"So you're not afraid of love now?" You finally look at me but you still don't betray any emotions.

"No. I want it actually, I willingly embrace it now. If it will let me of course." I can't help feel a little hopeful as I see a faint smile flicker on you. "I love you Ren."

There was a pause where the only thing we could do is stare at each other. I want to get closer to you but will you let me? I take a small step forward and pause. I continue walking until I'm at the door with you. You finally reach out to me and instead of flinching away like I would have a year ago, I lean into your hand as you stroke my cheek. I stand on the tips of my toes as you lean down to kiss me.

I couldn't count all the stars I saw behind my eyelids but I'm sure there were more than the ones in the sky. The kiss is sweet and deep and ten times better than Sho's or even our first kiss together, but it's also needy. Like we both had to prove our feelings to each other. Your hair is as silky as ever as I weave my hands into it and your arms are warm as they pull me impossibly closer to you. Then all too suddenly, lack of breathe catches up to us and we have to break the kiss. I don't know how I didn't notice before but we somehow ended up on the couch with me sitting in your lap.

I blush from our position but I don't attempt to break away. Instead I look into your eyes, I can tell that you're wearing contacts now that I'm so close to you but I'll ask about that later. I wait nervously for what I wanted to hear and I think you know what it is.

"I love you too Kyoko." You give me my favorite smile and I almost melt like any other fan of yours. Instead I kiss you again and you willingly kiss back.

"Isn't that nice sweety, I knew they'd be together eventually." Julie said to Kuu as they watched the mini drama in front of them.

"I agree, after all she was bound to find out that Kuon is her Corn after all the stories of our family vacations to Kyoto." Kuu smiled at his wife as he thought back to the long phone calls with his other 'son'.

"I think it's good that Lory waited until Kyoko wanted to go see Ren that he tells her he's Kuon. It would have been to cliché for a drama if she found out before." Julie thought about all the soap operas that had the same season faunally as that.

"This is real life Love, not one of the dramas I acted in." Kuu puts an arm around Julie. "Let's leave these love birds alone and celebrate finally getting a daughter." Kuu and Julie walk away from their private drama and into their room to plan for an 'inevitable wedding' in Julie's opinion.

_Thank you for reading! Please review if want but I do hope you enjoyed the ending. Please have a nice day/evening._


End file.
